Marjoly
Marjoly is the main antoganist of the Marl Kingdom series. Personality Marjoly is generally vain and believes herself to be the greatest witch who ever lived, despite numerous failed attempts at magic. She also takes great care in her appearance. she is very quick to anger if her appearance is insulted or her abilities criticized. She especially can't stand being called old. Her vanity is shown in her song "Evil Queen", describe her as "More powerful than God, the devil is my slave: more beautiful than the goddess, I put her face to shame". Despite this, she is beautiful especially for her age and has a lovely singing voice. Marjoly also has a habit of falling in love with boys several years younger than her, including, but not limited to, Ferdinand, Killdeer, and Cello (albeit briefly). In the Disgaea series, she can be recruited to help the player only asking for a cute boy in return. Has noted by Rozalin as always talking and making jokes but in Disgaea 2 she is put under a spell making her silent. When she can talk she is very flirty, hitting on Adell and blowing kisses at Aramis. She is around 1,000 years old. She goes to a lot of trouble to look young wearing a lot of make up and Her outfit in the first outfit barely covered her body and was comprised of a black bikini, boots, and a cape. she is noted by many characters for acts of great evil and worldly destruction but the Marjoly we see really does not fit this description. She is girly and dimwitted, and not particularly dangerous; her minions insult her rather openly without real consequence, and her most evil deeds are mostly caused by accident. Her airheadedness aside, she is very powerful and has earned the respect of characters like Etna and Rozalin that usually think there better then every body and despite her tendency to get spells wrong she is a power house on the battle field. she is the second strongest character in the Makai kingdom series second only to zetta in A Musical Adventure she beet the legendary weapon x easily. and is one of the strongest boss in the disgaea series. having a level of 2500 and a Magichange that can easily take baal. she does have a friendlier side of her self. shown in Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure she goes to prince Ferdinand wedding even thaw she wanted to marry him and in the Disgaea she is willing to join the protagonist if they can beat her even thaw they blatantly insulted her. In Disgaea 2, she will help the protagonists in exchange for freeing her from her cell and was willing to help many other nether world geniuses with priner x. she is probably most friendly in Disgaea 3 she was apparently trying to throw a party to commemorate the then anniversary of the Rhapsody sieres but accidentally teleported to the evil academy where she decides cents she's in a class room she would give the characters a magic lesson. she gets into a fight with them and losses but has pointed out by raspberyl point out she meagerly helb back on the because they where kids and became a teacher at the academy in exchange for being introduced to a cute boy. Story In her debut game, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (part of the Marl Kingdom series), she is first mentioned when her underling mayo is out picking her inotion witch she gets into a fight with the main character over. she later comes to the casle to fight the carater for beating her servents but mayo crashes the drongon there riding. they confrount the Cornet and Ferdinand, but while there she supposedly fell in love with Prince Marl E. Ferdinand, and meant to to teleport him to her castle with a love spell., only to screw up the spell and accidentally turn him to stone. she takes him back to her castle to try and undo the spell but can not get it undone so she sends her servant Crowdeen to find one. she tells marjoly the only way to cure him is for a maid who truly loves him. At first she was very happy to her this and tried to cure him by kissing him but since she 1000 she isn't really a maiden any more so it doesn't work she angrily demands another way to turn him back. she sends her minions to spy on cornet they find out they need the 5 heart stones to reive prince Ferdinand. When cornet gets all the gems she appears along side her vassals and golonzo she sends Gao, Crowdia/Claudia and Myao to deal with her. She orders golonzo to clean the toilets and give her a message after he's done with his tongue mutch to his dismay. when cornet enters the thron room she is confruted by marjoly and her minions she shows surprise at seeing her stating no one in the kingdom was brave enoth to fight her in cornet orders her to give up the prince she insults cornet calling her a peasent girle say who ever wins gets fertenado. myao say she bets 3/1 on cornet with calses marjoly to sap at her and the fight begins even with her minions to back her up she still lossess she add mits she under estimated cornet but now she is going to show her true power. but golonzo returns rviling he was never loyal to her he was just using her to revibe the ancient weapon. but marjoly just laughs stating that think can't possibly defeat the magnifizent margolly. marjoly easly over powers the weapon but has she prepares to finish it and golonzo off with her ultimit spell but mess it up and nocks her self out. landing flat on her face. but there battle crippled the robot allowing cornet to finish it off. but it then reviles its true form need cornet kururu and etoile to defeat it. after the weapon is destroyed her minions teleport an unconsuse marjoly away. they attend cornet and fernandos wedding. Marjoly has three vassals whom are referenced in later games: Gao, Crowdia/Claudia and Myao (Myao is also featured in Phantom Brave). majolly and her cronys appear in angels presents she is first seen preforming a song with her vassals. she is then seen adressing her subord anites say she fill that somthing mssing. crowdie them miations she dons't remeember see the nyankos any where but margolly disregards it saying there problly just chasing mice. she says somthings roung with there song. but when the nyankos dont return after a week they start to realize sothings roung. majoly trys to make Gao, Crowdia/Claudia and Myao do the cores but they don't now how. so marjoly agrorly declears they must find the nyankos. In "Hymn Princess of Antiphona", Marjoly makes an appearance within the game, and from what screens have shown, the game takes place before the Marl Kingdom games, as she appears to be much younger looking in comparison to how she appears now. However, it could also be argued that she used a spell to regain her youthful looks. She also wears clothes, as a sharp contrast to her earlier appearances where her attire could be more described as a swimsuit. Appearances in the Disgaea series Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Marjoly makes an appearance in the optional Beauty Castle stage in the first Disgaea game, where she becomes a playable character after her defeat. Etna comments on her attire and makeup, but recognizes her as the most malevolent witch in the universe. Laharl, obviously, wants to see who really is the most malevolent. At level 2500, she joins the party at the highest level of all the playable characters. (Although in the remakes, Zetta takes this role at level 3200) The three (four in remakes) items she comes equipped with are named after her vassals. In the remakes' Etna Mode, Etna and her Prinny servant enter Marjoly's Castle, only for the witch to appear before them. Etna explains the witches' background while subtly mocking her. After the battle, Marjoly disappears, preventing recruitment. The Prinny claims that the only reason the battle took place is due to Etna mocking her. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Marjoly D2p In Disgaea 2, Marjoly appears again in the Beauty Castle, where she appears to be under the control of a seal unleashed upon her by an unknown force, robbing her of her voice and much of her power. Rozalin has heard of many of her accomplishments although she noted it was odd that Marjoly was not living up to her signature trademarks of talking or making jokes. Upon Marjoly's defeat, Rozalin ironically comments on how a seal can drastically affect what was supposed to be a very expressive personality. To make up for her lack of expressiveness, Marjoly gives the party Sex Panties. In the PSP remake, Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, she appears in the same way as in Cursed Memories. However, beating her also unlocks a bill that if passed will unlock Marjoly as a playable character. She claims that she wants to use her powers but will only join on the condition that the player will bring her a hot stud. She is also among the many Netherworld Prodigies who had joined forces with prodigies from other worlds to create Pringer X, although the exact reason for this is not made apparent. Following Pringer X's rampage, she flees alongside her co-conspirators. It is evident for the duration of the project that she flirted vigorously with Aramis. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice For Disgaea 3, Marjoly has become DLC. In it, she appears to become an Evil Academy teacher. However, Mao and the group have no idea what the Rhapsody series is and (like Etna before) comment on her age and excessive use of Makeup. She says that her class would be a magic class. Mao challenges her to see if she could be a teacher. Marjoly is defeated, but Raspberyl says that not hiring her would be a waste,(pointing out she meagerly help back) so Mao hires her as a teacher. Despite this, Marjoly only takes the job under the agreement that Mao finds her a "Darling Young Boy with a tight ass and a beautiful smile". Her Magichange has her becoming a golden staff. Trivia Marjoly is voiced by Michie Tomizawa in the original Japanese and Camie Gordon Lowrey in the English version of Rhapsody. Marjoly is one of the few characters who has appeared in all Marl games as well as the entire Disgaea franchise. Gallery rhapsody_091.jpg rhapsody_137.jpg rhapsody_138.jpg rhapsody_139.jpg Amar.jpg|Marjoly as she appears in Antiphona Category:Characters Category:Enemies